


Domesticity

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [28]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Goku doesn't know what bras do, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 26th: Domesticity - 100 words - The moment when your character gets a little too comfortable around the person they live with/share a space with.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Domesticity

“Chichi! What’s wrong?!”

Chichi whirled around, already in her fighting position, eyes darting back and forth as she tried to spy the threat.

“What, Goku? What do you see? What’s happening?”

“Your chest!” Goku ran up and grabbed her chest, lifting her breasts up slightly. “It’s falling!”

Chichi turned bright red and slapped his hands away. “It’s called not wearing a bra, Goku! I thought now we were married I didn’t have to wear one every Kami-damned minute of the day!”

Goku sat down and rubbed his hands. “What’s a bra?”

Chichi took a deep calming breath. This was fine.


End file.
